ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Pilot, Part I
'''Pilot, Part I '''is the premiere episode of Titans International. The Episode (Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were in the Titans tower.) Cyborg: Slow day... Raven: Whatever. Beast Boy: What we need is tofu. Robin: Actually, we need some action. But it's just plain slow today. (The team is bored with nothing to do, and with that, the scene shifts to the outside of the tower. A military plane is seen approaching. The annonymous pilot presses a button on the plane, and missles come out. The scene shifts back to the team.) Starfire: What is that in the sky? Cyborg: It's a bird! Beast Boy: No, no, it's a plane! Raven: Whatever. Robin steps forward and closley looks. Robin: It's a... EVERYONE GET OUT! (The missle hits the tower, and a big explosion happens. Robin is shown after the explosion. He takes out his communicator after a worried face.) Robin: This is Robin of the Teen Titans speaking. Calling all units, Titans East, honorary members, The Jusitce League for crying out loud! Someone... Please help, we're hit. I can't find anyone. (Robin puts his communicator down. H estarts searching in the depths of the explosion. He sees a rock move.) Robin: What is that? (A green tiger comes out, and it turns back to Beast Boy.) Robin: Beast Boy, you're alive! Beast Boy: I am... Where are the others? Robin: I looked everywhere... I couldn't find them... I even sent alerts to the Titans East, honorary members, even the Justice League. (Robin gets an alert on his communicator.) Speedy (Through communicator): This is Speedy of the Titans East. We have also been hit, I repeat, the Titans East have also been hit. It appears that Aqualad and I are the only survivng members of this incident. I am sorry to say, but we have to presume that Bumblebee and Mas y Menos are... dead. (Robin turns to BB) Beast Boy: Do you we think we have to assume the same thing about- Robin: No, no, no! It can't be! Beast Boy: Robin... I think we have to assume it... (A few days later, Dick and Garfield were walking at a park. They were talking as they walk.) Dick: The Titans are gone, Gar, what are we gonna do? Work solo? A partnership maybe? Garfield: Actually, Dick, I think I'm gonna take a break. Dick: A break? Garfield: It's just not the same without the team... I think I'm gonna keep this ID mask a bit longer... Dick: That put me down, Gar. Garfield: Why do you care, Dick? I'm 13, give me a break. You're 17, you were about to graduate to the Justice League. It was just a matter of months. Dick: You thought I would join the league without you guys? Garfield: All I'm saying is that you and Kori would have left in a few months, and Vic and Ray would go next year. I would have been stuck with a new generation for a few years. Dick: Gar, th JL can accept under-18 members. I wouldn't have joined without all of you. Garfield: Doesn't matter, Dick. I'm still taking a break. I need this. Dick: Well... good luck. Garfield: What are you gonna do? Dick: I have an idea. (The scene shifts to Roy Harper next to the destroyed tower of Titans East) Roy: I could have done something. Something that would have saved them. This... all of it... is my fault. (Garth comes) Garth: Roy, what are you doing here? Roy: You really wanna know, Gillhead? Garth: Kind of. Roy: Before I tell you, what are you gonna do after this? Garth: I'm gonna be a solo hero. Roy: But you saw the danger of it. Garth: I did, and being a solo hero is the best option for me. It might be dangerous, but it's worth it. Roy: Well here's what I'm gonna do. (He picks up his bow and arrow) Roy: I'm gonna find out who did this. (Dick Grayson is seen walking in the street. He picks up his phone and calls Wally West) Dick: Wally... This is Dick. Wally: Dick? What are you calling about? Dick: You're the only honorary member I could find. The others are gone. Wally: Yeah, I heard about that. Dick: Who do you think caused this? Wally: I don't know who did it directly, but I blame this on no one but myself. Dick: What? You weren't even in any of the missle sites. Wally: Exactly. I could have helped, Dick. This is all my fault. (The scene shifts to Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne in the Batcave) Bruce: So those are the only members you could reach? Dick: Pretty much. All uncontacted members have to be presumed dead. At least the league is unharmed. Bruce: Actually... (Dick looks at Bruce) Bruce: Hal Jordan and Martian ManHunter are nowhere to be found, also presumed dead. Dick: This is big... Bruce: What are you gonna do now? Work solo? Dick: Actually, I was hoping we could... Bruce: Get the Dynamic Duo back? I'd love that. (A scene with background music background music is shown. Kid Flash is shown running, while Batman & Robin were at the top of a tower. Garfield Logan was seen in a balcony. Aqualad was swimming underwater, battling a villain. Speedy was shown investigating a place.)